Revenge Of Alessa
by katie-bellxXx
Summary: Lee dies in surgery and he leaves Maito Gai and the woman he left behind, Hyuga Hinata, in a deep state of depression. As they are, they are dragged into the Hellish town of Silent Hill to face Alessa's Revenge. LeeXHinata Gai-centered xover AU
1. The Story So Far

**Well, this is my second story.. and Ifinished it about a year ago.. and all of the chapters will be on shortly.. like.. all of them in the next few days (as soon as I revise the last few chapters over, that it) 18 chapters to be specific:3 This is chapter one:3 It is to be called Revenge of Alessa (or ROA 1-18 for short X3) But anyway, I wrote and finished this about a year or half a year ago and I've recently been going over it and updating it to my current writing style, and fixing typos while on (since that's where it was first written... and it became very popular, too!) And so I decided to put it up here! This story was originally based on Marasaki's (xMaiyahx on dA's) "Silence of Witches" which I love very much! X3 I've told her that, too! Over and over and over again! And I'm currently reading its sequel "Seal of Metatron" Man, those two are AMAZING:3 But anyway, it took be about 6 months to write and its become my life's work so far, so ENJOY!**

**The actual summary is this:**

**When Lee dies in surgery, despite Tsunade-sama's desperate trying medical jutsu, he left Gai and the woman he left behind, Hyuga Hinata, in a Hellish state of depression. They, in an utter fit and mass of pain, are dragged into the frightening world of Silent Hill, a strange, abandoned town (formally known as the "Village Hidden in the Fog") which lies a few hours North of Konoha. They go through symbolistic epiphanies, painful visions, illness, injury, and mental anguish. But that's not all; Alessa Gillespie, a ghostly inhabitant of the town and little girl wise beyond her years, has something more up her sleezes. Desperate for revenge, Alessa will drive the two mad and will take them down, layer by layer, until there is nothing but their raw emotions left. So stay tuned and alert and here, my friends, I must present:**

**"ROA1: The Story So Far"**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THUD

THWAK

THUD

Hinata Hyuga kicked the rubber practice sheild Gai-sensei held in his arms. She began punching the red mass of rubber in front of her as Gai grunted, trying to push against the 13 year old girl. He had to admit, she had gotten stronger after she began training with he and his other student. Gai thought about the subject for a moment, grunting against her anger-filled strength. Then came the tears, rich and salty, with a grindy, griddy texture. Hot on his pale cheeks. He noticed she had gotten weaker too, though; since the accident.

Gai stared at the snarl on Hinata's pale face as she quickly struck the dummy with a powerful combo, nearly striking it raw.

Ever since what the two had called the "accident" had happened, they had both become weak with depression. They trained less, ate less, and saw their peers and families less. The two had fallen into their own Hell.

Gai remembered the horrid day as if it were yesterday. The sprint into the Konoha Hospital had been filled with anticipation. He ran, his feet barely touching the ground as if he were floating. He ran so fast. The blonde woman at the counter of the hospital turned to meet Gai and his constant, stationary, jogging.

"Hello, Gai..." She piped innocently, a plain smile painted on her tan face. She had that tan coloured skin all over her body. The woman looked to be about 20 or so, with blue eyes and blonde hair. She wore her long, thick hair back under a small, white, nurse's hat. She wore a white dress with a red overcoat and had freshly manicured fingernails that sparkled along with her crystall blue eyes in the light above in the lobby.

"Hi Linda... I'm here to see Lee!" Gai panted to the nurse. He had become the nurse, Linda Garland's, friend when Lee had been admitted to the hospital after his painful match with the horrifying Genin from the Sand: Sabaku No Gaara; and remained her company ever since.

"Oh... Gai.. about Lee-" she replied as his face was covered quickly in a small layer of sweat. She looked down at her feet as she talked, her smile turning into a frown.

"Gai? When did you get here?" Said an older, brunette nurse, cutting Linda off in mid-sentence. Her voice was sharp but seemed sweet, like poisened honey. She had kind, dark eyes that were normally half-lidded with exhaustion. She wore her dark hair in a high bun on her head. She had the same nurse's costume and hat on as Linda, but wore blood-stained gloves. Her skin was "normal", not pale, nor tan.

"Hello, Angelina... I'm here to see Lee. Do you know where Tsunade-sama is?" Gai asked, still jogging in place. Angelina's faint smile, like Linda's, had turned into a sad frown.

"Gai, listen. There's something.. about Lee.. th... that.. well, that you should know." She calmly said, walking to the man quietly and laying her gloved hand on his sholder. He looked at it in worry, both about his late student and of the stain those bloodied gloves would leave.

"Angelina Hinamori? Linda Garland? What is the meaning here?" said a stronge, feminine voice.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!!" Gai-sensei yelled, running to the large-chested woman.

"Hey-hey-hey! What the-" interrupted a man of about 22 or 23 years of age as he walked out from an intersecting hallway. The man had brown, shaggy hair and green eyes that sparkled even behind his shaggy, long bangs and square glasses. He wore a red overcoat and a white dress shirt and pants. He too wore blood-stained gloves.

"Derrick Styles... please, get Gai and I a... vacant room." Tsunade said to the young man. He led the two down the hallway quickly. The halls were very clean, perfectly white and sterile in every way. Gai and Tsunade's footsteps, though quiet, echoed through the halls and bounced off the walls. Until Tsunade spoke, Gai's attention had been averted to the sterile walls and doors, a look of awe and amazment on his face as a frown of the uncomfortable kind graced his lips.

As they walked, Tsunade talked, trying to switch the subject locked so tightly on Gai's mind.

"Gai.. you remember my intern, Derrick Styles, right? He's been helping me lately. He aided me in Lee's surgery." She almost flinched painfully, instead, she kicked herself mentally, realizing she had been bringing back the subject that had been on Gai's mind.

The three reached a quiet room in the middle of the facility. The room was some type of lab. On one table lay small viles of blood, along with plastic bags filled with sharp needles that glistened in the reflection of the lights above. Other than that and a few lab tables, the room was nearly empty. Tsunade sat down and motioned for Gai to do the same. The only sounds were of Derrick closing the door behind him as he left, bowing as he closed the door, and of the two sitting down on stable stools near the table with the needles and blood viles.

The walk home from the silent hospital was horrible and Gai found himself fighting the instinctal feeling to collapse on the ground where he stood, begin sobbing, and hold his shaking legs in his weak arms. He finally reached his apartment complex, fishing for his keys as he rode the elevator up to the 3rd floor to room 312. He listened to the horrible elevator music that reminded him of the fond memories that had been left there by Lee, himself, and the young lady, Hinata.

He found said lady watching television happily as he stumbled inside the old, 4 room apartment.

"Gai-sensei! I thought you'd never get back!" She piped, her playful smile fading as she looked around the apartment for an invisable object.

"Huh? Gai-sensei? Where's Lee-kun?" Hinata asked innocently enough. Gai lumbered over to the couch in which she stilly sat on and sunk next to her. His eyes began to tear up and his chin quivered as he sank into the green couch, grabbing Hinata's hand and tugging it lightly as he spoke the heartbreaking, yet honest, truth.

"Hinata... Lee's... Hinata... Lee's... Lee d-d-died... he never made it through the surgery. Tsu-Tsunade-sama said she did all s-she could... b-but what she did.. it w-wasn't enough." Gai mumbled to the girl as tears welled in her ivory eyes. He fought beack tears and choking sobs as he took her form into his arms and let her cry, almost silently, into his chest.

Now, over a month later, nothing had gotten better; and others could see that, too.

"Faster! Hinata, combos! Hit the combos! Quicker!" Gai yelled to his only family left, his little girl, as she pounded the small practice dummy with a series of amazing hits.

"I'm trying, Gai-sensei! I just don't want to.. I... I.. I can't." she mumbled under her breath to Gai as she stopped suddenly and slumped to the ground. She sobbed into her knees as she sat on the cold grass, the only illumination coming from a darkening sunset. The rest of the sky was being engulfed in the darkness of both the retreating sun, and of quickly oncoming rain-clouds. Gai slumped down in front of her, taking her pale cheek into his bony hand, carressing it gently and lovingly.

"I know, honey... I know... Now, lets have one more spar and we'll go back to the apartment." She nodded to his words. Small drops of cold rain began to sprinkle on the two weakened sparring partners. As they stood and began to fight, the rain grew harder.

The spar itself was fine, a mix of taijutsu flying throughout the clearing. Hinata jumped up, watching as Gai fought to look around the clearing for the distraught girl. She flailed out one leg and twisted around horizontally, kicking Gai in the face as he finally looked up to see her spinning right towards him. She dropped to the ground; Gai was behind her, he had used the substitution jutsu! He leaned in toward her, one clenched fist flying back and landing on her square in the jaw, knocking her off balance. She finally regained composure, using the Konoha Whirlwind technique on Gai. Suddenly,

SNAP

"AHH!"

Hinata screamed after the horrible pop and snap. She fell to the frozen ground and clutched her left ankle, rain pouring all around her now. She remained screaming as Gai ran to her side.

Gai had cut off her Konoha Whirlwind technique with a defensive attack on her left ankle, nearly breaking the bones in half.

"Hinata!" He yelled, instantly understanding what he had done. He picked the screaming girl up and ran to his apartment.

He laid her down on the couch in which he had previously told her of Lee's death on. He ran into the next room and grabbed a frozen bag of ice out of the freezer and layed it on her throbbing ankle.

"No more training for you for a while." Gai weakly said to himself as he sat down in the chair near to her, watching her fall into a painful, seemingly impossible, sleep.

...to be continued (in ROA2)


	2. The Calling

**Well, here's chapter 2! Hope you liked chapter one enough to keep reading. it gets better, trust me:3 But, in the meantime while I'm readying the other chapters, you can entertain yourself with this:3 This is chapter 2 out of 18 of ROA. And, my friends, I must now present:**

**"ROA2: The Calling"**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gai woke the day after Hinata's ankle injury to a beam of hot sunlight creeping slowly through his un-covered window. He held up the blankets over his head and grunted in anguish at the light gracing his cheeks. At a desperate attempt to get out of his large bed without greeting the sunlight again, he crawled slowly down under his blankets and rolled off the tall mattress. He failed miserably, hitting the wooden floor with a sleepy thud. "Ow" was the only sleepy word that escaped his chapped lips. He looked back at the large bed as he stood up and noticed the wet stain his rain-soaked clothes had caused. He chose not to worry about a silly water stain for the moment and kept on with his daily routine.

He creeped out of the bedroom and into the dark bathroom. As he turned on the lights, he studied the sterile, white features in the small, square room. Gai stripped out of his clothes and readied a hot shower. If anyone was to see Gai in his newly found, sleepy, weak, unusually thin, and pale state, they would have not known it was Gai. As he slowly stepped inside the hot shower, steam quickly filled the room.  
As he stood there, Gai closed his heavy eyelids and nearly fell over, almost falling back to sleep as the hot water pelted against his thin back. He opened his eyes to see just how skinny he really was. It made his eyes widen in shock and fright. He had not really paid attention to it before, but he was getting awfully skinny!

He and Hinata had barely eaten at all in a month. Maybe a snack or two a day such as a few strawberries or a bowl of cereal or two, if they were lucky enough to stomach it. Eating any more made them sick with grief or discust.

He stood there for about ten more minutes, letting the water run over his pale form and nearly lull him to sleep twice more.  
He climbed out of the shower and dried himself, wrapped himself from the waist down with his white towel and walked into the next room, meeting only darkness. The only other life he could see in the large living room was Hinata's bony hand laying over the edge of the couch lifelessly, almost deathly.  
Gai walked over to the green couch and leaned over her content face to watch her sleep; almost as if making sure she was still alive.

Her lips were slightly parted and her long eyelashes positioned themselves against her pale cheeks in complete contrast. Her dark, short hair flailed against the pillow almost playfully. Still, he could see her chest rising and falling, at least she was still alive. Thank God.

Gai peered over to the clean laundry he had brought in earlier from the laundry room next door and walked silently over to it. He took out a pair of green boxers, black sweat pants, a black shirt, and a pair of old white socks to wear with his white tenis-shoes.

He sighed as he got dressed, stumbling a few times in the darkness. He peered over his bony sholder to look at the sleeping girl while putting on his pants. He sighed in relief when he heard her stirr and turn over.

Hinata was throbbing with pain. Her left ankle was throbbing with extreme pain especially, and it felt detatched from her leg. Her ivory eyes shot open and she was greeted with darkness.

"Gai... sens...sensei?" She whispered. Gai ran to the girl in the process of putting on his shirt over his thin upper body.

"Hinata... are you alright? Do you need anything? Do you need a crutch?" he asked, running to get a lone wooden crutch from the edge of the nearest wall in the apartment. Gai laid it next to where Hinata had slept. Her eyes seemed blank and she was unresponsive.

Gai stared at her. After a few silent moments, Hinata sat up, glanced quietly at the older man, grabbed the crutch, stood up, and limped into the bathroom. The pain was unbearable, but she had to go into the bathroom, and she didn't know why.

It was like a silent song ringing in her ears, telling her to go to the bathroom. Just to walk into the bathroom.

Gai just stood there and watched as she walked away. She stood in the white bathroom and turned on the blinding lights. Usually, the bathroom was a warm place. Normally, the entire apartment was a warm place. Normally, just the entire apartment building was a warm, friendly place, overall! But now, it felt cold and empty, and Hinata was beginning to feel as if she was being watched, all the time, by an invisable force that followed her everywhere. It made her so paranoid.  
She looked blankly around the room and studied its features. Every ivory curve and point felt unreal, almost like it wasn't really there, like it was all in her head. Her eyes widened.

Gai stood in the living room, staring at the door to the bathroom. It had closed only moments before. Suddenly, hot tears welled up in his eyes, spilled over and trickled down his cheeks. First Lee, his precious person, dies, then Hinata beomes unresponsive even to his calls and pleas for some type of conversation. He couldn't bear it. He felt so alone and vunerable and worried, all at once.

He slumped down onto the couch and waited for the bathroom door to open again, sobbing uncontrolably in the process. He tried his best to keep his sobs quiet.  
Hinata stood in the bathroom and listened intently to the silence. She wandered over to the clear mirror and looked at her pale, skinny reflection. Was this really Hinata Hyuga? She reached forward and touched her fingers to the glass, racing the bony extensions over the cold surface as it mirrored her movement.

"WHY!?" screamed Gai in the next room. He had finally cracked. She was fixed back to reality and jumped to the sound of his scream. Hinata felt someone, somewhere, had just cursed at the fact that her concentration had been broken.

Hinata took the crutch and walked into the next room to see Gai on the floor, rolled into the fetal position. He screamed again. She just stood there, entranced in his sobs. She stared at him shaking on the floor. Just stared.

The next few days had been spent like any previous day in their small apartment. Both, this time, though, had felt strangely drawn to the mirror in the bathroom. This time, it was Gai's turn.

Gai stood in front of the mirror and stared at his own reflection, crying into the sink below him. He had been crying uncontrolably for days. He was beginning to feel that his tears were drying up. It had been a few days since his mental breakdown in the living room, and he had clearly not yet recovered. He tried to calm himself down, washing off his face in the cold water. He looked back up at himself in the mirror.

Behind him, stood the person he wanted to be there most.

Lee.

Gai couldn't move as the boy just smiled at him, clad in a small hospital robe. He just stood there, in a pale prision called skin, and smiled at Gai.  
All Gai could do is reach forward. His fingertips gracing the glass around Lee's white face. He just stared in silence, being entranced in the reflection.

'Your dead!'

Gai thought, his eyes widened and his fingers shaking.

"Gai-sensei" Lee spoke in a feminine voice. Gai turned to see Hinata staring at him, where Lee should have been. Gai just studied her. Was he beginning to halucinate?

"Is there something the matter, Gai-sensei?" Hinata calmly asked. Gai turned around to look at himself in the mirror.

'I'm going crazy...I must be... crazy...'

Gai thought, a shiver of fear running down his spine. He glanced at the mirror again, only to see a scarlet liquid force and drip itself to the sink. The mirror was... bleeding? He reached forward in a desperate attempt to see Lee again. His hand fused into the mirror, as if reaching into water. He took his hand back out and studied the wet, warm, blood that now covered his hand.

"Hinata.. can you see that?" Gai asked.

"See what? All you did was touch the mirror.. nothing special..." Hinata shrugged, worry creeping into the back of her mind.

'I wonder what's wrong with Gai-sensei... I hope he's alright...'

She thought as he called to her.

"Hinata... come here..." Gai whispered as she closed in on him. He pressed his fingers against the glass and closed his eyes. Hinata couldn't believe what she saw! Gai's hand was sinking into the mirror, and out around his hand, blood poured out from the glassy exterior. Hinata gasped and hugged onto him tightly. She closed her eyes with Gai...

They opened their eyes, only to be greeted by complete darkness.

...to be continued

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, how do you like it so far? I hope its sufficent enough.. I always thought this was a pretty boring chapter.. but you'll be relieved to know that it gets into the story very quickly.. like... next chapter:3 So, everyone, emjoy and wait for chapter 3:3**

**-Lauren :3**


	3. The Elevator

**Wellzzz, this is Chapter 3... I'm pretty proud of this chapter... I hope you like it! The story gets better in the next chapter (which just so happens to be one of meh favs! :D) in which I will be getting up very shortly! So I now present:**

**ROA3: The Elevator**

--

The darkness clouded their vision, the cold metal floor freezing their bare feet, freezing them in fright. Hinata could feel Gai's quickening heartbeat against his chest. She squeezed tighter against him, closing her eyes shut.

Hinata felt her own heartbeat quicken its pace. That was the only sound she heard for a moment before a large bang echoed through the dark space, making her breathing loud and shallow.

"Gai-sensei?! Where are we!? What is this place!?" Hinata gasped, keeping her eyes closed tightly.

"Really... I don't know." Gai calmly stated, his eyes squinted lazily as he stumbled forward.

Gai launched his arms in front of his body, reaching for some type of unseen object to guide his way.  
There were small sounds of falling objects, from the echoing bang, to the sound of something around the size of a small needle hitting the ground. The sounds seemed so far off, like the room they stood in was miles wide. It seemed to go on forever.  
BANG!

Gai stumbled into another cold, metal surface, much like the floor. But, this side was... mesh. The wall seemed to be made of mesh, lightly wound, made of metal, and unmovable. Gai's eyes widened to their full extent.

Hinata's eyes opened along with them as the two felt the strange surface of the wall. She parted from Gai, her arm still wrapped around his thin waist, and she limped around to look for the mirror they had apparently walked through.

There it was, a speck of light, of movement, of cleanliness. She could see the bathroom she had been in only moments ago, staring at her sensei, watching him study her features through the mirror, she came with him throiugh the mirror, she thought of the bloody demise into this utter darkness.

The mirror shattered as she stared at it, the small opening to the other side, their only way out, and fell to the floor in thousands of glassy peices.

"AHH!" She screamed and turned, keeping weight off of her throbbing ankle. She grabbed onto Gai again. She listened to the shattering of the clean glass that had been showing it's way to the other world, to their world.

Gai held Hinata's crutch in one of his hands. He looked down at the invisable girl hugging him as she screamed.

"Hinata! What is it?!" Gai boomed. A small illumination clouded the two's fuzzy vision. Gai looked to the point of the light, only to see various, dim-litted lights around the room. He looked at the mesh wall. The wall was rusted and cold, splattered with freah scarlet, and older crimson. Blood.

"EHG!" Gai groaned, discusted at the new smell of rotting flesh filling his lungs, and the sight of fresh and old blood and rust covering the mesh wall and metal floor.  
He turned around, and saw just how little the room was, only about 6 feet wide in both directions. There was mesh on all of the walls. All the walls but one of them. On the far side that the two stood, there was an elevator door, with the numbers: -1000 through 13 in small numbers above the door. The door was covered in blood, and formed into a cross-like symbol, the blood still dripping from the corners of the drawing.

Hinata looked around the room, she saw the same gruesome door covered in blood, and the same walls, the same numbers, the same dim lighting, and the same blood and rust that covered walls and floor. she dare not look at the ceiling.

"Gai-sensei? Where on earth are we?" Hinata gasped.

"Well... we're not in Konoha anymore... I'll tell you that right now." He plainly stated.

There was a ringing in Gai's ears. So high-pitched he could barely hear it. The ringing grew louder, deeper, more sinister, into childrens' laughter. They grew loud, louder, louder... a drop of fresh, scarlet blood dripped from Gai's right ear, down his pale and slightly bony cheek, and dripped off of his jaw, onto his black shirt.  
He gasped in horror as the voices shreiked with terrifying laughter. He put his hands over his ears.

"AHH!" He screamed, trying to block out the pain and the terrorizing tiny voices in his ears.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Hinata yelled as Gai dropped to the floor, dropping her crutch with it. She picked up the crutch and put it down beside herself.  
Gai couldn't bear the pain and the blood leaking from his ears, staining his clothes. He began shaking madly, holding his ears, like he was having a severe seizure of sorts.

"AHH!" he screamed again.

'STOP! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! PLEASE! IT HURTS!! IT STINGS! STOP!'

Gai thought. The voices began to disappear from his subconciousness. He opened his eyes and looked around the old elevator they were trapped in. He took his palms off of his ears and looked at the blood cascading from one of his hands, stained from his bleeding ear. He looked to Hinata. She was shaking, staring at nothing in particular, and shaking as madly as he himself had been only seconds earlier.

"Hinata?" He asked kindly, crawling over to her as she sat there, shaking more and more, shaking violently.  
He reached out one of his arms and protectivley wrapped it around her form, trying to wake her from her subconcious, silent nightmare.

"Hinata!" he called her name. "It's alright! Everything's going to be fine." Gai held her close as the elevator rattled and shook, causing a clanking and grinding metal sound to ring in their ears. "It'll be fine!" he whispered as the elevator began to shakily move downward.

Suddenly, the elevator began to drop violently, faster then the speed of gravity. It was taking them down. He looked at the numbers on the top of the door, they moved from 3, to 2, to 1 to 0, to -1, then, before he knew it, Gai was looking at the light shining on the number -15. It was dropping fast!

Gai closed his eyes quickly and tightly, holding back tears of fright. Where were they!? What was happening?! Why was this place covered in blood!? It frightened him so much.

"IT'S FINE! EVERYTHING'S FINE!" Gai began screaming, holding onto the screaming Hinata.

He looked at he girl for only a moment to see her screamng with her fingers in her ears. There were lights quickly rising with the falling elevator, the floors were rising too quickly to be counted as the elevator dropped and rattled violently.

Gai closed his eyes tightly again.

The next time he opened his eyes, Gai looked to the elevator lights to the floors. -9998, then to -9999, then to -1000. The elevator slowed down to a rusty stop, metal curling and ringing in Gai's bleeding ears.

Hinata lay on the floor and shook madly, the feel of dropping faster than gravity in this horrible chamber was too terrible for words, too scary, too discusting. It was too discusting to curl and twitch on the floor, rolling in the filth and in the warm blood, and around on the cold metal, the cold iron, and the rust. When it stopped, she was relieved, but fright fell over her again when the thought of where the doors would open up to next, waved over her.

"Gai-sensei!" she called as he lay over her.

"Hinata! Are you alright!?" He asked as he brushed the short, dark hair from her face to look at her pale features.

"I-I think s-so... are you a-alright?" She kindly asked.

"I don't know at the moment." Gai said, looking up as the doors squeeked and opened up slowly to a dark hallway with steam erupting from the floor, and dripping blood and rust covering the walls completely.

"I just wonder where we are..." Gai gasped.

...to be continued

--

**Well, R&R (Read and review for yall hopeless cases! X3 I love you people!) And at least try to enjoy!! :3**


	4. The Way Through The Darkness

**YAY! CHAPTER 4!! :3 YAYZ! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter... I enjoyed it very much... and I love the scariness of it! I hope you like it, too! :3**

**ROA4: The Way Through The Darkness**

**--**

Hinata and Gai both stared into the ever-reaching hallway, looking as the steam rose from the vents, and the blood dripped from the walls. The walls were only crimson and brown with blood and rust; no evidence of past cleanliness remained.  
The only other things visable were surprisingly clean, yellow signs with the numbers 1A, 2A, 3A, and 4A on them with the word "WARD" underneath each.

'What on earth is going on?'

Gai thought to himself.

'Please... Go back up! Please go back up! Please... Please... oh, please.. Please go back up!'

He stood to face the Hellish hallway and picked up Hinata with him, her hands still glued to her ears, not letting even a ripple of sound escape into her mind.

"Come on, Hinata." Gai added as he picked up her wooden crutch and handed it to her as she shook yet again.

"Take this... we have to go now..." he said as calmly as he could, blood still dripping from his ear.

Sure, he didn't want to take one small step into the freakish hall, but if the elevator wasn't going to go back up to his comfortable home, then this was the only route.

"Are you crazy!? We're not going into that!" Hinata yelled as the elevator rattled.

"Shush!" Gai silenced. The elevator rattled more.

"Yeah... Maybe we won't have to go back up, honey..." Gai said. He stood, correctly jinxed as the deadly elevator stopped its rattling and calmed again.

"Shit!" Gai hissed angerly.

He took Hinata's free hand and began to stumble slowly into the outside hell that this was. Indeed, they had supposively fallen more than 1000 stories, so they were probably deep underground in this bloody atmosphere.

He stepped a bare foot outside the calm elevator and immediently, the stench of decaying flesh filled his nostrils and lungs, making him gag at the smell.

Hinata limped on her crutch. Trying not to put any weight on her throbbing, cracking, and popping ankle, she limped forward and instantly became equally familiar with the stench of rotting flesh. She held her mouth and nose tightly. She gagged in complete and utter discust as the small breeze blew the stench in their faces. She was going to be sick.

The two continued to walk into the cold hallway, squish after squish as their feet grazed the ground and smushed the small peices of gore placed around the ground fragily. Staining their feet with pools of blood. Hinata gagged again at the sound.

"It'll be fine, Hinata... want me to carry you?" Gai asked, shaking in obvious fear. Hinata nodded as Gai picked her up bridal style. The squishing deepened as he walked down the hallway, blood slowly dripping from the ceiling.

"It's fine... huh?" Gai whispered as an open door caught his eye to his left. Hinata watched as her guardian inched over to the door.

"Hinata, I'm going to let you down, now. It's just going to be for a second, alright, honey? I'm going to look inside this room, I'll be right back out, okay?" Gai asked shakily, his voice breaking slowly as he talked. She just nodded again as he sat her down and leaned her against a bloody wall and walked inside.

The room was also bloody, but much less than the outside hallway. There were boxes stacked in a sloppy manner all around the inside of the room. Gai studied the room and it's only light, a small, disturbing ceiling fan that illuminated the room dimly. On a top shelf were a box, a small jewelry box, and... Lee?

A picture of a firmiliar smiling face shined with colour against the slight blood, rust, and brown boxes. It sat in an old, green picture frame. The only innocent colour he's seen in what seemed like forever.

Gai reached for the smiling picture of Lee... his thin hand was so close when the sound of a falling box startled him. Gai turned around to see a box he had knocked over settled underneath him. In it, were a picture of a small classroom of girls in school uniforms, all seeming to be about 10 years old. Beneath it, it read:

"Midwich Elementary, 5th grade class of 1974, Silent Hill"

Silent Hill.. where had Gai heard that name before? He did not remember. Instead, he subconciously began repeating the name over and over, staring at the picture.

"If Midwich Elementary is an elementary school, and this is the 5th grade class of 1974... then where is it? Silent Hill would be an unusual name for a teacher, so it must be the name of the place of the school; of the town. This picture was taken in the town of Silent Hill... where have I heard that before?... Silent Hill... Silent Hill-" Gai closed his eyes in concentration, thinking of the time he'd heard of the town Silent Hill. Gai opened his eyes moments later to look at the other boxes, all of them were old. He looked closer. On all of the boxes, in some place, in some style, in some size, was the name Silent Hill. "We must be in this town... Silent Hill..." Gai finished.

Of course, being a ninja meant having extreme puzzle and riddle-solving skills, so the knowlege of reading things, whether they be words or pictures, was of no suprise to Gai. He had to know how to read and look for clues, so finding out the name of this Hellish place, Silent Hill, was easy to Gai. He just wished he knew where he'd heard it before.

Also inside the box was a small radio, and a flashlight. Gai took them both and put them both in his pocket.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Hinata screamed from outside the room. Gai looked up from his fixation on the old photograph.

"Hinata, what is it?!" Gai yelled, running into the blood-stained hall to look at a frightened Hinata pointing at the elevator at the end of the hall, where they had come from. It was moving. It was going back up!

"NO! WAIT!" Gai yelled, running to the quickly moving elevator.

"Come back! Don't go! Don't just leave us here!" Gai yelled, holding back dry sobs, quickly turning to tears of lonliness and frustration. He sobed out one more word:

"Please..."

Hinata sat there, watching her "brave" sensei cower to a rising elevator, leaving them behind. They were trapped. They couldn't get out. It had left them, it had trapped them in this place. She watched him fall to his knees in the gore, crying into his arms. Tears began to leak slowly out of her own eyes.

'First, the one man I loved so much dies in the hands of a doctor, then, I break my ankle, now we're stuck in this place, never to be realised? What have I done to diserve this!? WHAT!?'

Hinata thought in anguish as she began to sob as well. The sobs of the two calmed after moments of extreme frustration, but they were eventually able to stand and move on, into the deep bloodied halls of the Hell they were trapped in.

"I'll carry you some more." Gai told Hinata, picking her up again.

They walked for what seemed like forever, past the yellow signs, and past horrid smelling stretchers with body bags casually layed on top of them. They turned down one hall, into the "4A WARD" and into another freakish environment not unlike the other. They walked on, passing more body bags.

Suddenly, the radio Gai had took rang out a sudden white noise from inside his pocket, louder, and louder, until the sound became almost a scream of terror. Gai, still trying to hold Hinata in his thin arms, reached into his pocket to grab the forgotten flashlight. He turned it on as the white noise from the radio edmitted louder and louder.

An eerie moan escaped the unseen lips of the figure standing before the discusted Gai. It had two spiney legs, and seemed to have no arms, but instead, an oversized rib-cage. It had no face, only a head, and no hair was visable on it's body, only an eerie, pale, skin-like texture. It was so pale, it looked almost purple, or atleast silver. It also had a large hole in the middle of the rib-cage. There was black liquid dripping from the hole, as it breathed in and out, through it's nonexistant mouth.

'What the Hell is that thing!?'

Gai asked himself as it walked forward on inpointed feet, stumbling. Whatever it was, it was suffering. It looked like it was in pain.

Gai didn't think on the matter for one more second after Hinata caught a glimpse of the creature. Gai thought as quickly as his mind would allow him to do so. Without much thinking, but with much physical effort, he ran, he ran past it as it sprayed horrible acid-like blackness from it's hole. Hinata continued screaming as Gai ran past more, trying to spray them. They were following him, he could feel it.

"AHH!!" Hinata screamed, trying to hold back tears of fright as the things twitched, stumbled, and sprayed.

The time spent running had now taken the two to another ward, to 6A, where Gai turned another corner, only to be presented by more monsters. Gai gasped and almost yelled at the new creatures, which seemed very feminine. They just stood there, as Gai moved his flashlight along them. Hinata was now burying her head into Gai's chest, holding onto her crutch. She gasped as more moans from the creatures escaped their, also nonexistant, lips.

These creatures were faceless, and also had no hair, but had arms, and were clad in tight, skimpy nurse uniforms that were ripped and shredded in different places. They wore hats like nurses, but also had pale skin, their veins showing through the paleness. They wore high-heels and the uniforms they wore were sugestive, sowing large amounts of cleavage, and were very short. They were women, that all looked alike, with no faces. They all carried scalpels or crowbars or seringes; weapons. All of them. Exactly alike.

They began to move and twitch, gasping and moaning as they slowly walked, their once stiff joints creaking and popping. Gai himself gasped. He turned and ran from the women-like creatures, running into the 7A ward hallway.

The two, after what seemed like forever, stopped, and Gai gracefully let down a panicing Hinata onto the bloody floor. They had only a small time to rest.

"What the fuck is going on here!?" Gai yelled to no one in particular after moments of silence.

"Gai-sensei... I'm afraid! What were those things!?" Hinata yelled, tears of fright in her ivory eyes.

"Honey... I don't know. But.. We'll be alright.. We'll get through this! I promise!" Gai comforted her, walking over to her mangled body and wrapping a thin arm around her protectively. "I promise I won't let them hurt you!" Gai whispered.

Suddenly, another horrible noise:  
BANG  
BANG  
SKREE  
BANG  
BANG  
SKREE

The sound of footsteps and the clanking and scraping of metal echoed throughout the chamber they were locked in.

Another "monster" rounded the corner, wearing a skirt-like apron of blood stained skin around it's waist, revealing a chizled chest of rippling muscles. It, too, was pale, but tall, towering over the two, about seven feet tall. It's most eerie feature was that of a gigantic, heavy-looking, pyramid-shaped helmet of iron, stained with blood. It carried a massive blade behind it. Gai and Hinata just stared as the flashlight flickered out. they heard the sounds the creature made, then blackness shrouded their vision. The flashlight's batteries went out! Never seeing the light of day; they were trapped in this Hell, and were now left to die as they fainted in fear.

...to be continued

--

**R&R!! I hope you liked this chapter as much as I love it!! X3 -Lauren**


End file.
